


Stupid In Love

by Suyeon_ssi



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyeon_ssi/pseuds/Suyeon_ssi
Summary: Hyun Seunghee and Bae Yoobin were childhood friends, and throughout their lives in high school, Yoobin started falling for the older one, and this has been happening for years. One day, Kim Jiho, Yoobin's best friend, decided to take action and confront Yoobin about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Although this is my first fanfic that I'm posting online, it was a request by a friend, and it seemed like a good idea to post online, so please enjoy the story! (It's also a two-parter, where the second half will be posted later this month)

"Bae Yoobin," her voice echoed through the entrance and into the nearly empty classroom, catching everyone's attention, "I need to talk to you."

Yoobin shuffled in her seat, pretending to not hear the older girl, and focused the book in her hands. It never helped that she couldn't ignore people, and it especially didn't help if it was Jiho, her best friend for years. After several hollers, she gave up and followed the taller one out of the class, hoping it wouldn't be anything serious, but to her dismay, that's not the case. Glancing at her, she can evidently see the frustration plastered on her face, but knowing the girl, she'll probably tell her what's bothering her soon. 

Even with the school running through lunch, and no lack of chatter occurring around the duo, the silence bears onwards. 

[Thump] 

Her heart beats echo inside of her; she never liked that lurking feeling inside her. 

[Thump] 

Anxiety. 

[Thump]

Something she always wanted to get rid of, but never could.

Yoobin snapped out of her thoughts the moment she felt the wind rush towards her face, blowing back the bangs that covered her forehead. Birds chirped around the rhythmic beats from the nearby music room, probably from the orchestra practicing. The serenity calmed Yoobin's heart, pushing away the clouding dark thoughts that restricted her. It was quiet, and soothing. Walking a bit more, Jiho stopped, and turned with displeasure plastered on her face. She stared at Yoobin, hoping she understood why they were here, but gave up and spoke. "Yoobin."

"Y-Yes?" Yoobin stuttered, surprised by the vexing tone the taller spoke with.

"Why are you ignoring Seunghee-unnie?"

The sudden mention of her childhood friend surprised Yoobin as she flinched at hearing her crush's name called out, and she was hoping that Jiho didn't notice her do that. Then again, her best friend, though often a pabo, can be incredibly sharp at times. "W-what are you talking about?"

She could sense even more frustration lingering with each word Jiho speaks. "Come on, Yoobin, everyone can tell that you are ignoring her. Heck, even Mimi can tell, and she's as dense as a rock!"

"What did you say about me?" a voice appeared behind the bush, and out popped a tall blonde, and a shorter brunette, both surprising the two in standing in the pathway. Yoobin could recognize the two instantly: Mimi, the blonde and confident vice president of the student council, and Shiah, the legendary queen of the dance club. 

She would be wondering why the two were hiding in a bush, or why Mimi and Jiho had such hatred against each other, but there was only one thing really occupying her mind right now. Seunghee. Hyun Seunghee. The idol and main singer of the school's Light Music Club. 

[Thump]

Her heart beats louder once again the moment she thought about her name. 

As the two continued their bickering and Shiah kept trying to stop their fights from escalating, Yoobin was indeed ignoring Seunghee, but definitely not because she hated her. If anything, she had one of the biggest crushes on her, and it doesn't help that they're both childhood friends, neighbours, and even members of the same singing club. Whether it was the moments of Seunghee comforting her at 2 AM after debilitating nightmares, making homemade lunches for the both of them every Tuesday and Thursday, or even beating up people who pick and bully her, she was always there.

"Ya, are you even paying attention?!" the yelling of two broke her from the daze she was in, and she saw that the two were basically both a mess, with loose strands of hair and sweat running down both of their faces. 

"H-huh? What did you guys ask again?" Yoobin asked again, hoping to switch the topic to one she can handle without seeming like a mess.

"I asked why are you ignoring Seunghee-unnie, you pabo!" Jiho repeated in anguish, staring at Yoobin with frustration once more. A hint of blush spread across her face as she looked down towards the pavement, and muttered words both taller girls couldn't hear. "What did you say?" Mimi inquired, trying to understand the situation but failing to do so. 

[Thump]

[Thump Thump]

Yoobin's heart beated faster, and before she could hold herself back, her voice slipped out, carrying her secret she was holding back all these years.

"I'm not ignoring her because I want to!"

"Then why are you doi-" Before Jiho could finish her question, Yoobin shouted out immediately, surprising the three with her sudden outburst.

"I have a crush on her!" Exasperation filled her voice, and she didn't want to hide that feeling anymore inside of her. 

[Thump Thump]

[Thump]

Her heart started to settle down, and she felt relief, but also nervousness to how the three would react.

"WHAT?!" 

Mimi cried out, attracting the stares of nearly everyone else in the area, while also getting a punch and a mocking comment about her denseness from Jiho, thus starting another one of many arguments between the love-hate relationship of the two school girl crushes. Meanwhile, Shiah lead Yoobin off to the side of the pathway they were on, probably to keep her away from what will probably turn into the next world war. "Have you told her your feelings yet?" She asked calmly, trying to let Yoobin feel much more comfortable rather than pressured with the other two.

"U-uh," Yoobin muttered, "I haven't yet..." Her mind ran through the idea, but it didn't make sense. Confessing?

"Well, I would say that you should take your time, but considering Seunghee has a massive fanclub in this school and she's probably getting confessions each day, you probably should hurry up." Shiah said with a sly grin, and gave Yoobin a light pat on the head before heading back to breaking apart the bickering duo.

"Hurry up, huh...."


End file.
